User blog:SpartanDory/Elementals of Olympus Chapter 2 : Strange Words
Info: Written By: SpartanDory Edited By: LightningD Spartan' POV "Whoa, where am I?" I asked waking up. I sat up in bed , which was odd; there were some people watching us. "Good, now that all of them are awake, let's explain some things" murmured one I hadn’t seen yet. I turned to him and took a double take. "You're a centaur" I exclaimed. "Why yes, yes I am , but you can call me Chiron" said Chiron. "Wait, you mean THE Chiron, the trainer of demi-gods?" I asked, now knowing I was dreaming. "But how" I continued, getting up and out of the bed. "Um, Chiron allow me, I will take him to the cabins and explain" replied a boy next to Chiron, he was about thirteen and about the same height as me; he had smart black hair and grey eyes. He lead me out the house we were at and I saw Viola and Kalse sitting outside. They were with two other people; a girl with long light brown hair who was tall and looked thirteen and a guy about the same height. I still didn't know the name of the guy who was taking me. The other guy next to the girl bad darker brown hair and looked a little younger, maybe twelve. Before we got there, I asked the guy taking me: "What's your name?". "Oh, it's John but most people call me Jonny, oh and I should explain" he was cut off by Kalse shouting. "Spartan! Hey man what’s up, you ok?". "Yeah, see you later, this guy is going to "explain" everything to me" I shouted back, pointing at him. Five minutes later we came back but I was getting hungry and it was almost time to eat. Jonny told me that I was a descendant of a god or goddess along with my mortal parent making me a demi-god. He also told me that this was Camp Half-Blood. He had only been there a year now and his mother was Athena and the people with my friends where Jack and Luna. Jack was a son of Zeus and Luna was a daughter of Hades. When we got back a horn sounded and everyone went to a pavilion and sat down at some tables. It was cool, some nymphs gave us food and we burnt it in the fire in the center of the pavilion and said prays to our parents. I did not know who my parent was so I thought "Dad, please tell me who you are". Later, after we had eaten, something awesome happened. Me, Viola and Kalse were claimed, first everyone gasped in our direction as a floating Caduses hovered above Kalse's head then another as they turned to Viola and saw a bow and arrow above her head. Then they bowed and I looked up I saw a skull with diamonds for eyes and Chiron announced "Welcome, son of Hermes, daughter of Apollo and son of Hades". Viola's POV I almost fainted again. "What is that?" I whispered, feeling dizzy but I already knew I had been claimed. Then another girl from the same area that Chiron was sitting at ,well if you call standing with horse legs sitting, stood up lightning fast and said in a snakey voice, "Three shall go to a land where it will never snow to find the Temple of the God of the hiding Airtimes, lost forever, death-bound by Godlings, trapped in chains. This finding will choose the joy or banes between two forever fighters and the unwanted ones last breath". "What just happened?" Kalse asked, a bit too loud every one heard him, and the girl who had spoken fainted, that seemed to be a theme now I thought to myself as I ran to her side trying to figure out what she said. Kalse's POV "Whoa, where am I?" I asked. "Your're at Camp Half-Blood, Hermes cabin" answered someone in a sort of Texas accent. "I am Xasparaz by the way" he said. "You and I are both new here, I just got here a week before you" said Jacob, but I knew he was just trying to make small talk. Xasparaz''' '''was about seventeen, had a skinny freckly face and you couldn’t really not notice his distinct lake of teeth. "So who teefed you teeth?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked accusingly. “Oh, never mind” I said, getting up out of the bed to see something out the window. There was a cabin filled with girls who were walking out and yes, there were some boys, but who cares “Those are the Aphroditey campers, don’t get your hopes up anyway, I was told to stay here and take you to the pavilion for some breakfast, let's go” he said, passing me an orange t-shirt with the letters CHB on the front so we went to the pavilion and I saw Spartan and Luna sitting at their own table and when we got there Chiron announced to everyone “Now I know that there are some suspicions about last night and, yes what Rachel said was a prophecy and it seems only correct that Viola, Spartan and Kalse go on this quest as it was their claiming that caused the Oracle to speak, would anyone disagree?” everyone was silent except for a little kid about ten years old who shouted "That's unfair, Iam going to go!". "Now now Comics, it's not up to you, besides, do any of you not want to go on this quest?" Chiron said to the kid “WellI uh no” I said “What, OK well I respect that, Spartan, Viola, who will you take with you or will any of you vote?” he was cut off by Luna jumping up and yelling “I'LL GO” very loud. “OK, this will be fun” Spartan and Viola said at the same time. “Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx”. Category:Blog posts